


Sucesos

by noironiric



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, HyungWonho - Freeform, Kindergarten, M/M, Single Parents, siwoo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: La vida alterna momentos buenos y malos. Hyungwon solo piensa que hay de los segundos, hasta que aparecen hermosas memorias en su vida.





	Sucesos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nuevo fic! Espero que os guste. Kudos y comentarios siempre son de agradecer.

Aun considerándose una persona madura a sus 26 años, Hyungwon no estaba preparado para muchas situaciones y vueltas de tuerca. Estaba en esa edad en la que todavía no era un adulto con todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba, pero en la que a su vez había dejado atrás hace años la adolescencia. Su estilo de vida se basaba en trabajar en una empresa que no le ofrecía lo que quería y si había la posibilidad, descansar en casa. No lo rodeaban lujos ni riquezas, ni tampoco le ocurrían sucesos que pudieran superar la normalidad, pero así lo prefería. Tenía sus días buenos y malos, pero contaba con dinero suficiente para seguir adelante y para él, no había motivo alguno para quejarse, aunque llevase mucho tiempo agotado de esa forma de vida y no quisiera reconocerlo. Mientras que no se produjese nada extraño ni terrible, no existía problema alguno para él. 

Pero las desgracias ocurren en la mayoría de los casos cuando uno no las espera. Su mundo pareció quebrarse cuando una llamada de teléfono de su madre con voz ahogada por el llanto le dio una de las peores noticias que pudo recibir en su vida. Hyungwon no estaba definitivamente preparado para muchas cosas, y la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada era una de ellas. Esa fue una de las mayores pérdidas que había llegado a sufrir. Debía reconocer que su relación con este no fue la mejor por importantes diferencias en sus caracteres y apenas estaban en contacto por eso mismo, aunque nunca dejó de apreciarlo. Entonces vinieron todos los arrepentimientos. Pensó que debería haber sido un mejor hermano, que tendría que haber estado ahí para todo, pero no supo ni pudo, y ahora no era el momento para arreglar nada. Se creía un miserable. Llamó a su madre de nuevo para preguntarle a dónde debía acudir, y esta le respondió que al tanatorio. 

Allí estaba toda su familia, terriblemente dolida por la tragedia que acababa de sacudirles. Se lamentaban pensando en lo jóvenes y queridos que eran, en el largo futuro que les quedaba por vivir, en lo horrible que fue el accidente de tráfico en que perecieron, y en su niño, que quedó huérfano. Todos sufrían, y Hyungwon no era consciente de su realidad. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, o más bien en una pesadilla sin fin, estancado en un bucle eterno y con sudor frío adherido a su cuerpo y la fatiga y el cansancio invadiendo este. Cuando notó que las fuerzas lo abandonaban enteramente, se dejó caer sobre una silla en la soledad de una esquina, mientras que sus padres lloraban lastimosamente. Quiso consolarles, acompañarles en aquella desgracia, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Se fijó en que su sobrino no estaba allí, y preguntó a sus padres por él, quienes le informaron de que se encontraba en casa de sus vecinos y luego se iría a casa de los abuelos paternos. Aquel día fue de los más largos y duros que podía recordar, pero el siguiente fue incluso peor. Si en el tanatorio hubo gente, en el entierro se incrementó el número, cosa que le produjo bastante agobio. Se colocó al lado de sus padres e intentó mantener la compostura, pero le fue difícil guardarse las lágrimas, que corrían silenciosamente por su rostro. Ni que le clavaran numerosísimos puñales en el pecho le dolería tanto como esa sensación de vacío, como esa punzada en el corazón y ese nudo en la garganta por la ansiedad que hacían que le costase respirar. 

Los primeros días después de aquel evento fueron muy difíciles. Ni con somníferos era capaz de alcanzar un sueño pleno. Siempre se veía atosigado por pesadillas y tristes memorias repitiéndose una y otra vez, por lo que nunca lograba dormir en condiciones. Eso acabó afectando a su rendimiento y, por encima de todo, a su salud. Cuando a comenzó a sentirse mal, pensó que podría lidiar con ello. Pero empezaron los dolores de cabeza constantes, las noches de insomnio y las jornadas de trabajo se volvieron insoportables. Sus padres estaban más preocupados que nunca por él. Al final terminaron por despedirlo. Si en un primer instante se sintió mal por quedarse sin lo que era su fuente de ingresos, luego reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tan saturado con todos los acontecimientos anteriores que le daba igual. Habría más oportunidades laborales para él, de eso estaba seguro.   
En esos días tomó dos decisiones. Una de ellas fue desconectar de todo, porque no podía seguir así. Aún tenía dinero ahorrado para unos meses, y cuando se encontrase mejor, se encargaría de buscar un trabajo nuevo. La otra, cambiar su ritmo de vida, y uno de esos cambios consistía en empezar a cuidar mejor a sus padres y a su sobrino. Los primeros decían que lo primero que debía hacer era cuidar de sí mismo, pero cierta culpabilidad por creer que no había hecho las cosas bien y cierta terquedad le hizo ignorar el consejo de estos y quiso seguir con su plan de intentar enmendar los errores de su pasado, aunque no hubiera hecho nada que pudiera considerarse malo. Aún así, quiso cumplir con todo aquello en la forma correcta, y, sabiendo lo cabezota que era, nadie lo detendría. 

Sus padres le propusieron que se fuera a vivir con ellos y con el pequeño, pero no veía correcto ocupar su antigua casa cuando ya se había adaptado a la independencia y soledad del pequeño piso en que vivía. Cambió de parecer cuando vio que si estaba allí podría repartir los gastos y así ahorrar para independizarse más adelante. Además, allí su sobrino estaría mejor atendido y no tan agotado como si lo tuviesen viviendo entre dos casas. Al final del mes se instaló en el hogar que vio sus primeros años de vida, su adolescencia y el inicio de su paso a la adultez. 

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Siwoo, su sobrino, quien rondaba los dos años de edad. Su mayor temor en ese momento era que lo tomase por un completo extraño, se asustase y empezase a llorar, pero cuando sonrió y se le lanzó encima al grito de “tito”, suspiró lleno de alivio y una felicidad que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo. Era un niño adorable y se hacía querer. Hyungwon pensó que le tocó la lotería y a su vez una punzada de remordimiento le hizo pensar que no se merecía una familia así.   
La convivencia con sus padres y con su sobrino se le hacía aún extraña. Había perdido la costumbre de vivir con sus progenitores y nunca habitó en la misma casa que un niño siendo adulto, pues nunca tuvo interés alguno en formar una familia ni en tener hijos. Los primeros días los pasó en casa ayudando en casa con lo que le era requerido y en cuidar al niño. Fue un desastre al principio, pero con los trucos que le daban los abuelos, pudo ir mejorando en ello. No era tan malo en ello como parecía.

Acabó encariñándose completamente del niño hasta el punto de parecer su propio padre, cosa que tenía que desmentir cada vez que le preguntaban. Empezó a llevarlo a la guardería y luego recogerlo, a comprar todo cuanto necesitase con el dinero del que disponía y a cuidarlo de una manera de la que nunca pensó que sería posible hacerlo. Siwoo sacaba de él un lado paternal desconocido y le hizo descubrir que en realidad disfrutaba cuidando de niños, aunque pudiesen ser bastante ruidosos o molesto o trastocar con un llanto agudo los horarios de sueño cualquier persona, incluso de la más dormilona. 

El crío se convirtió en el centro de su atención. Necesitaba cuidado constante y en él dedicaba su tiempo y sus fuerzas. No se arrepintió lo más mínimo de ello. Sin embargo, una tristeza dolorosa arremetía contra su corazón y en la serenidad de su cuarto, esta se convertía en un llanto amargo. Quería salir de ese atasco que estaba sufriendo, pero cuando intentaba luchar contra las arenas movedizas que eran los pesares, estas no hacían sino hundirlo más. Así que probó a cambiar su manera de ver todo, esperando así cambiar algo en su vida. 

Una señal divina le llegó cuando acompañó a Siwoo por la mañana al parvulario, como acostumbraba, y vio un anuncio en el que los dueños de una cafetería que había abierto recientemente por la zona de la guardería a la que el niño acudía buscaban personas con ganas de trabajar y un mínimo de experiencia. Al volver a casa, comentó con sus padres aquello, quienes lo apoyaron con la condición de que no se esforzase de más y de que estuviera realmente seguro de ello. Así pues, procedió a reescribir su currículum y al día siguiente, nada más dejó a su sobrino en el jardín de infancia, se lo entregó a una mujer de rostro amable y sonrisa dulce que estaba atendiendo en la barra. Su madre rezó todas las noches para que su niño querido consiguiese ese trabajo y le aportase aunque fuera un mínimo de felicidad y entusiasmo.   
Tanto el buen historial laboral como las plegarias funcionaron, porque al cabo de unos días una mujer – Hyungwon estaba seguro que era la misma que le atendió- lo citó para una entrevista cuando más le conviniese, siempre y cuando fuera pronto. El haber trabajado de camarero en sus días de universitario para costearse los gastos diarios que surgían en el día a día le fueron de bastante ayuda. Al recibir la noticia de que lo había conseguido, pensó que tal vez el destino había querido favorecerlo un poco tras tanta desgracia. 

Allí conoció a Hoseok. Desde la primera vez en que lo vio, quedó prendado por él. Era cierto que su cuerpo era increíble y, no podía mentir, le atraía muchísimo. Pero lo que hizo fijarse por completo en él fueron las tiernas facciones de su cara y sus ojos oscuros, que a su vez tenían tanta luz como el astro más brillante y reflejaban una infinita bondad. Estos no mentían, sino que describían perfectamente cómo era en realidad. El primer día de trabajo, la dueña los presentó. Resultó ser no solo un camarero, sino el hijo de su jefa, quien se había ofrecido a colaborar en el negocio familiar. Desde entonces se llevaron bien.   
A pesar de que le inspiraba bastante confianza, tenía miedo a abrirse a él. Cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, cada comentario bonito que le realizaba, cada muestra de afecto a lo largo de la relación de amistad que surgió del contacto diario, todo eso era demasiado para Hyungwon. Sentía que no era merecedor de tener a su lado una persona tan buena como él. Hoseok, por otra parte, nunca pensó que su compañero tuviese un corazón helado, sino que le costaba mostrar su interior a los demás, y lo comprendía. Su intuición nunca le fallaba y esta decía que era una buena persona. Poco a poco Hyungwon se dejó conocer por el otro poco a poco, pero el miedo a que se alejase al percibir sus verdaderos colores hizo que este proceso fuera lento. Cuanto más enseñaba su realidad, más creía ese terror. Pero nunca se marchó, sino que cada día se apreciaban más. En ese tiempo descubrió tantas cosas de Hoseok como él descubrió de sí. Adoraba el café, le apasionaba el taekwondo y era una persona que se emocionaba con muchísima facilidad. No eran tan distintos como pensaba en un principio, salvo porque uno no tenía problemas a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, y al otro le costaba la propia vida. A medida que más se fueron acercando, empezaron a quedar casualmente. Disfrutaba bastante con su compañía y poder sonreír con alguien más que no fuera su sobrino o sus padres era algo positivo para su vida. 

A Hoseok le habló de muchas cosas, pero nunca de eso. Le aterraba. Ya había pasado medio año desde que se conocieron y su sobrino había crecido. Cada cierto tiempo, le preguntaba a su tío que cuánto les quedaba a sus padres para volver de ese viaje que habían hecho al cielo, a lo que este contestaba que no sabía cuánto, pero que se habían reunido con sus abuelos maternos y que le habían pedido que le entregasen al niño un mensaje, que le querían con todo su corazón. El niño sonreía, conforme con la explicación. No era capaz de darle otra. Un día recibió una llamada de la guardería mientras trabajaba. Siwoo tenía fiebre. Sabía que sus abuelos no podían ir a recogerlo, por lo que tuvo que encargarse de ello. No podía irse y abandonar su puesto de trabajo sin decir nada, por lo que se acercó a su compañero y le dijo que tenía que marcharse. Su respuesta le sorprendió.

-¿Es por tu hijo? Si es así, vete, que yo te cubro- Hyungwon asintió y salió corriendo a recoger a su sobrino, intentando procesar cómo se había enterado de aquella información. Lo llevó al médico y estuvo todo el día cuidando de él con la cabeza llena de preocupación. Al día siguiente, mientras preparaban las mesas antes de abrir, Hoseok preguntó por el estado del niño. 

-Está mejor que ayer. Fui al médico y me comentó que era época de virus. Ahora está con sus abuelos- Hoseok asintió, aliviado por el hecho de que no fuera nada grave- por cierto…- el otro se volvió, expectante, pero Hyungwon dijo que no era nada y ambos volvieron al trabajo. Esa tarde le envió un mensaje pidiéndole quedar cuando tuviese un hueco. Hoseok dijo que solo tenía pilladas las mañanas, porque Changkyun y Jooheon, dos estudiantes que entraron a trabajar allí en la misma época que Hyungwon, ocupaban los turnos de tarde. Así que al día siguiente quedaron para merendar, y entre tazas de café y trozos de bizcocho le contó su historia de principio a fin. En un punto las lágrimas fueron incontenibles por ambas partes. No lo culpó en ningún momento de nada, sino que lo apoyó más y se sintió mal por hacer que contase una experiencia tan trágica, algo para lo que posiblemente no estuviese preparado. Este le comentó que sabía que eran familia porque Minhyuk, Hyunwoo y Kihyun, que eran amigos suyos, trabajaban en la guardería y le comentaron que uno de los padres trabajaba en su cafetería. Sin embargo, le extrañaba el hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada acerca del tema, no había motivo alguno para ocultarlo. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas… 

Esa noche Hyungwon no pudo dormir. Se sentía desnudo, expuesto, ante los ojos de Hoseok. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía capaz de contar lo que llevaba en su interior, lo que le dolía, a otra persona. Y reflexionó mucho durante esas horas de insomnio. Acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él, acerca de los que tenía hacia sí mismo, de su entorno. Pensaba si era merecedor de las cosas buenas que le estaban sucediendo, si acaso no debía sufrir un poco más. Recordó las palabras que horas antes le dijo Hoseok. La muerte de su hermano y su cuñada no eran su culpa, tampoco lo era que sus personalidades no fueran compatibles. También le dijo que todos los humanos se equivocaban pero él pensaba que era una buena persona, que apreciaba a su familia aunque no fuera capaz de transmitirlo con facilidad y que hizo todo lo que pudo mientras ellos estaban vivos. Lloró cuando esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, porque llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando escucharlas. 

La vida de Hyungwon desde aquello fue mejorando gradualmente, y por primera vez en su vida experimentaba aquello a lo que llamaban estabilidad emocional. Comenzó poco a poco a abrirse a los demás y logró unas hermosas amistades con sus compañeros de trabajo y otros padres de la guardería, así como con los profesores. También su vida familiar fue más próspera. Siwoo crecía sano y alegre, y aunque notaba la ausencia de sus padres, tenía un tío y unos abuelos que lo querían con todo su corazón y le proporcionaban todo lo que necesitase y más aún. Aunque en ocasiones su ánimo empeorase y su autoestima a veces le fallara, se había fortalecido y era capaz de afrontarlo de mejor forma gracias al apoyo psicológico de sus amigos y de profesionales. 

Y estaba Hoseok. Hoseok se había convertido en uno de los pilares de su vida y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había enamorado de él por completo. Al principio era simple atracción, pero tras meses conociéndose, numerosos paseos y comidas en casa, confesiones inesperadas y sorprendentes y momentos llenos de ternura jugando con su sobrino y llevándolo de excursión a muchos sitios, descubrió que le gustaba bastante. Tuvo miedo y en varias ocasiones se echó hacia detrás, evitando las muestras de cariño y las palabras de afecto que el otro le dedicaba. Un día dieron el paso y confesaron lo que sentían. Hyungwon no había llorado tanto desde la noche del funeral, pero sus lágrimas de tristeza dejaron paso a unas de alegría. Fue en la intimidad de la habitación de Hyungwon cuando sucedió. Siwoo dormía apaciblemente en su dormitorio y sus abuelos habían salido a cenar fuera. Estos ya conocían a Hoseok y les parecía un muchacho entrañable, por lo que siempre era bienvenido en su casa. Habían estado viendo una película, una de esas que remueven el interior y hacen al espectador sufrir y emocionarse. A Hyungwon le pudo el llanto y el otro, le abrazó y se le contagió el sentimiento, y besó su cabeza. Se sonrieron. Como en un susurro, le dijo que le quería. Este, bromeando, le preguntó que en qué sentido lo decía, a lo que respondió que en todos los que se pudiese expresar. Se quedaron largo rato mirándose, hasta que cerraron los ojos y lo próximo que notaron fueron sus labios unirse. Volvieron a hacerlo varias veces más hasta que sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y lo único húmedo que permanecía en sus rostros eran sus labios.   
Tuvieron días buenos y días malos, como todo el mundo, pero estaban bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tenía ganas de escribir un fic en el que Hyungwon fuese padre soltero y me apetecía hacerlo one-shot, así que aquí tenéis el resultado. Lo he hecho un poco para quitarme el mono y experimentar, pero estoy pensando en hacer un fic aparte con capítulos pequeños en los que observemos con lupa y de forma detallada las memorias que aparecen en el fic. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Ya he empezado la universidad y no sé cada cuándo podré hacer actualización, pero ya he empezado el capítulo 4 de Battletag, el segundo de Días de universidad, un fic nyangbin y uno changki/hyungwonho, así que stay (a)tuned. Y deseadme suerte en este curso. 
> 
> Eso, un besi. Dejad kudos y comentarios.


End file.
